A Wasabi Warriors Summer
by UrFamousKatDiamond
Summary: Summer Kicks off as the wasabi warriors train for thier new tournament! Amy, Rudy's Sister joins the dojo. Kick.
1. Amy and And Airports

**Hiya! So this is my first story. Enjoy!**  
Kims POV  
Okay. So what it I over exaggerated a tiny teeny bit. But really! It was the last day of school! Isn't it normal to be gasping for air while crowded in a tiny packed hallway!? Okay maybe not. But I noticed jack rushing out before everyone. _He's so cut_- _No! I don't like jack_ _Anderson_. I guess I was standing there for a long time because the hallway was half empty now.

I rushed to the dojo to start practice.

Jacks POV

I was already at the dojo with Milton.  
"So, dude. When are you gonna ask out Kim? We know you like her." He asked.  
"What!? No I don't like her!" I answered. I do NOT like her!  
"WOOOH! SCHOOLS OUT YO!" Jerry screamed.  
"Hi Jerry." Milton and I said.  
Hi guys." said an exhausted Kim entering the dojo.  
"Oh look. Little Kimmy is tired." I said cockily.  
"Don't make me DROP KICK you! I told you not to call me kimmy!" She said.  
I put my arms up in surrender.  
Rudy entered from the office. "Hi guys. I have important news!" He said. We all listened. "I entered everyone in a tournament in New York!" we all cheered.  
"And plus, my sister Amy, is joining the dojo!" We all cheered again but less enthusiasm except Kim." And she's your age!" Now we were kind of cheering.  
Kim said "YES! Now I'm not the only girl!" she yelled while dancing. Well I guess I kind of like her. I think.

Kims POV

We finally started to practice. I practiced sparring with jack, Eddie with Milton and jerry with Rudy. "Okay guys practice is over! Bye! Oh and don't forget to meet me at the airport to pick up Amy." He informed. We all left. I collapsed on my pillow as soon as I got home. I was so tired that I instantly fell asleep. I had a dream that Amy was really snobby and took jack for herself. I hope it wasn't real. Or that would be horrible. When I woke up, I Went down stairs and saw a note next to a plate of waffles and some orange juice. The note said:

Dear Kim, I went to work early but I cooked you breakfast. Be back soon.

Love, Mom

I ate the waffles and drank the orange juice. I went upstairs and slipped off my clothes to shower. I Slipped on a yellow cardigan and some dark blue washed out jeans. I heard a knock on the door as I put on my shoes. "Kim? Are you ready?" It was Rudy.

I opened the door and nodded. We go in the car and drove away. When we reached the airport, I got out to look for Amy. I'm so excited cause I won't be the only girl anymore! As I searched, Rudy called "There she is!" As I looked where he pointed, I saw a girl with long black hair looking back at us.


	2. Truth and Dare

**Hi so Sorry the last one was small. I'll make this one much bigger!**  
Kims POV  
We walked over to Amy.  
"Hi Amy! Nice to see you again!" Rudy said.  
"Nice to see you too!"Amy replied.  
We all went up to say hi to her.  
"Hi I'm Kim. I'm so happy to not be the only girl in the dojo anymore!"  
"Yeah! This is going to be an awesome summer! I'm so excited!" She squealed.  
"I just Hope Rudy wont RUIN it like last SUMMER!" She pointed out.  
" Oh man! You and I are gonna be best friends!" I answered.  
We walked away toward the car talking together.  
Jacks POV  
"Girls." I said.  
All the rest of us agreed.  
We followed the girls to the car.  
I couldn't stop staring at Kim. _The way her hair flew in the wind, her glasses over her face_. She would look at me for I while sometimes but I never lost my gaze at her. I must have been staring at her like an idiot.  
We got out of the car and went to open the doors to the dojo.  
As soon as it opened, the girls ran in and Kim gave Amy an immediate tour.  
Kims POV  
As soon as I finished the tour, everyone just sat on the mats and talked together.

Soon, Amy pulled me away from the group as soon as they decided to do truth or dare. "Okay spill it!" She demanded. "I know you and Jack have chemistry!" "What!? No! Why do you even care!?" "Because! I can help you! Only if you help me." "Fine. But help you with what?" "Well, want you to help me get a Boyfriend." "What? I can't do that!" " Just help me!" She begged. "Fine." I answered. Everyone was still playing truth or dare so we walked-in.

"Okay, Eddie. Truth or Dare." Rudy asked. "Dare." Eddie replied. "Okay, I dare you to….eat this picture." Rudy said holding up a picture of tootsie. "Why do I still have this!?" Eddie snatched it and pushed it into his mouth and ate it in two seconds. We all laughed. "Okay, Amy truth or dare." Eddie replied still finishing the picture. "Dare." "I dare you to….Watch one of Rudy's karate tournament videos."

We all knew that the videos were gross and torturing. "Oh and do it in his office." " Amy, make sure you don't breathe in!" I informed. " Whats so bad about breathin- AHHH!" She said in the office as she was watching the video in Rudy's office. The wailing kept on going. Amy walked out the room with a completely horrified look on her face. "Okay Jack, Truth or dare." She said smirking. What is she up to? I hope not getting jack cause I thought we agreed for her to help me! "Dare." Jack replied. " I dare to make a sleepover at your house." "Okay. That's fine my parents are awa- Wait whats the catch." "We all have to come. All of us. Even rudy." " But it could get out of hand! And plus what if someone gets hurt and i don't know about i- Oh Fine." He said with and silly but slightly worried face. _He looks so_-"Stop it!" I accidentally said aloud. Everyone turned to me. " I-a was….oh nevermind." I stuttered.

We all started practice. Rudy with Amy Me with Jack, a Jerry with Eddie, and Milton on the dummies. When we just finished, Milton and jerry were having a foolish conversation.

And I saw Amy looking at jack who was listening to the conversation.

_Oh no_ .I thought. _This isn't good_.

**Hope you like!**


End file.
